onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Frankies/BF-36
戦法 | rname = Saibōgu Senpō | ename = N/A | meaning = Artificial Human Tactics | user = Franky | focus = Mechanically Enhanced Body Weaponry | first = Chapter 329; Episode 233 }} Franky is a cyborg and he originally labelled himself as "BF-36", which allows him to develop a battle style referred as 戦法|Saibōgu Senpō}}. As such, he has a great number of mechanical modifications. History Ever since he was young, Franky displayed an exceptional talent for carpentry. Under the tutelage of the legendary shipwright, Tom, his skills were greatly improved. During this time, he built 35 Battle Frankies; small, one-man battleships, that were heavily armed and designed to take down a Sea King, with the thirty-fifth being the one that succeeded. This was a feat practically impossible for a ship at the time, and thus showed a lot of promise for Franky. One day, eight years prior to Franky's introduction, however, Franky's "Battle Frankies" were used by CP5 in order to frame him along with his co-workers so that they could get a hold of the blueprints for Pluton, which were in Tom's possession. In order to save his apprentices from being arrested, Tom changed his request for being atoned for his crime of building the Oro Jackson to the one committed at that moment. Tom was then taken away to be sent to Enies Lobby. Franky, unable to accept such a thing, tried desperately to stop Tom from being transported there on the Sea Train, the Puffing Tom. This mission culminated in him trying to stop the sea train itself with his bare hands, an act which resulted in dire consequences. After barely surviving the ordeal and drifting to an abandoned ship, Franky noticed that his blood soaked and heavily damaged body was in need of serious repair. Using his shipwright skills and parts of the ship, he rebuilt his body and turned himself into a cyborg. This new body of his was thus appropriately labeled Battle Franky 36, his thirty sixth creation of the same name. While Franky's body remained like this after the incident for a long time, he however underwent another drastic change during his association with the Straw Hat Pirates. After causing the Nightmare of Baldimore by pressing a self-destruct switch in the home of Vegapunk, the entire skin on Franky's body was completely burnt off, leaving nothing but the mechanical parts and what was left of his original body. With the various research material left behind however, Franky was not only able to rebuild his body but also upgrade it as well, and re-labelled himself as Battle Franky 37. Franky's first cyborg configuration greatly differs from his former self. These various changes include an increase in both height and physical strength. Along with these, various body parts have been drastically altered and given functions which would not normally be associated with a regular human body. He is powered by Cola which he stores in a fridge built into his body and most of his body is made of metal covered over with what appears to be his skin. With his new body, he is now protected against potentially lethal damage, and can deal out just as much. However, he is still a human with fleshy organs and blood. Franky's modified body gives him a lot of advantages which he can exploit. His steel body allows him immunity to attacks such as bullets and cutting techniques, and makes his physical attacks a lot stronger. It also houses an assortment of weapons which he can use in a variety of ways. Most of his usual attacks have a carpentry theme about them (i.e. Strong Hammer and Master Nail), which befits his status as the Straw Hats' shipwright. However, while he is quite strong, Franky's reliance on fuel to power him leaves him susceptible to fatigue. He can only use his more powerful attacks a few times before refueling. This leaves him weak and helpless until he is provided with Cola. Also, despite his steel body, he can still be damaged from the front by more powerful attacks that are capable of damaging steel, as Rob Lucci and Bartholomew Kuma demonstrated on him. Furthermore, as he was unable to reach his back whilst rebuilding himself, he is still as vulnerable at the rear as any normal human. Head Franky's head is one of the clearer signs that he is, in fact, a Cyborg. With various aspects such as an exposed metal nose and a three pointed chin which is called a "Butt Butt Chin", it clearly shows that he is indeed a cyborg. Aside from these however, Franky has also made some modifications to it so that his head can perform a number of functions. The only functions related to his head, shown within the series so far, are his hair and mouth. Mouth During Franky's first appearance before Luffy, he reveals that his mouth has been modified so that he can breathe fire. Later it is revealed that he can spit out nails as well. While most of the functions listed here are mouth related, it has not been exactly specified yet in the story as to where the 'ammo', as well as the other ranged attack functions of Franky, is stored. It has also been shown that Franky can deliver a powerful and painful bite to an opponent with his steel jaws in a fashion similar to that of Arlong's bite attack albeit more comical, when he was unable to attack in any other possible way. Techniques * : Franky takes a deep breath and breathes fire like a flamethrower. This is the first cyborg function that was shown in the series and so far the most commonly used function involving his mouth. When this was first performed before Luffy and Nami, they initially assumed Franky was a Devil Fruit user who breathed fire. The range of the flame is long enough to cover the length of a car and a half of the Sea Train. This was first used against Luffy. * : Franky takes a deep breath as he does with Fresh Fire, but shoots out nails instead of flames. By flailing his head about, Franky can fire the nails at multiple directions. In the anime, Franky exhibited more proficiency regarding accuracy when he utilized this function against a number of marines, literally nailing them to the ground after they were tripped by Robin's Hana Hana powers. It was first used against Nero, who thought Franky was going to use Fresh Fire. In the Viz Manga, this is called Master Nail Gun and in the FUNimation dub, this is called Master Nails. Hair Franky's hair has been modified so it acts as a meter of sorts for how much cola is left in his body. During Franky's fight with Fukurou, it is revealed that depending on what type of fuel he stores, his hair will change shape. The following are hairstyles that Franky in this configuration has shown so far in the series are as follows. Note however that the following hairstyle names are not the official names given by the author, Eiichiro Oda, but are names based on the appearance of the hairstyle. Their actual names if any, have yet to be revealed. Hairstyles *'Regent Hairstyle:' This is the hairstyle that Franky in his first cyborg configuration normally has, which is formed when his cola reserves are full. It will gradually go down as more cola is used for his attacks and, when his reserves are low, it sags down. *'Tomato Hairstyle:' This hairstyle is formed when Franky mistakenly uses vegetable juice as a source of power. It resembles a tomato. *'Onsen Hairstyle:' This hairstyle is formed when Franky uses green tea as a source of power. It basically resembles the symbol, ♨, used to symbolize an Onsen, a Japanese hot spring. *'Gentleman Hairstyle: '''An anime exclusive hairstyle that was created when some scientists of Karakuri Island were fixing Franky up. When they could not find any cola to power Franky up, they used darjeeling tea instead. The hairstyle created by this was a slicked-back hairstyle commonly worn by some gentlemen. Techniques * : Along with the majority of his hair, his sideburns have also been modified in the form of razor sharp weapons which he can shoot at an opponent. They are strong enough to carve stone. Surprisingly, the sideburns grow back immediately. This was first seen being used against Fukurou. Upper Body Franky's upper body being practically the center of his entire frame work, is the area that has been modified most, especially since it was the area that required the most repair. Here, he has rebuilt almost everything with steel thus making himself impervious to most attacks such as slashes and bullets. This gives him a body similar in constitution to Mr. 1, and also puts him on par to the technique Tekkai of CP9 . He has also modified it with a couple of functions that so far reside mostly in his arms. Techniques * |Furankī Inbinshiburu}}: Franky, while having modified most of his upper body, was unable to modify his back since his crafty hands could not reach it. This created an extremely vital weak point in Franky's overall design. Since it is not strengthened with steel, any opponent who would find about this weakness would attack it as much as possible to damage Franky. To compensate, Franky would simply lie down on his back thus eliminating the weak spot. This function, however, has only been used as a gag move. This was first used against Nero. Shoulders During the fight with Fukurou, it is revealed that Franky had modified his shoulders with cannons. Below each cannon hole are the distinctive symbols ''BF and 36 which Franky carved in by himself to mark his thirty-sixth and supposedly last creation. So far, the cannons are all that have been shown to have been modified onto Franky's shoulders. Techniques * : Franky lowers his shirt to reveal the two holes in his shoulders which then form into the cannons. This function however, causes him to dislocate his shoulders, and hurts Franky in the process. In the Viz Manga, this is called Franky Destroy Cannon. First used against Fukurou. ** : Despite its name, these bullets do not home in on a target. Franky simply just chases an opponent with his cannons firing. This was first seen being used against Fukurou. In the Viz Manga, this is called Tracking Cannonball. Arms Franky's forearms have been modified to a size considerably larger than an ordinary human's. They are now big enough that they resemble the arms commonly associated with characters such as Popeye. They both house a large number of weapons. The right arm is used mostly to deliver devastating melee attacks while the left arm is used mostly to deliver ranged attacks. Right Arm During the fight with Luffy, it is revealed that Franky modified his right arm into a weapon somewhat similar in concept to a flail, with his fist being the ball. This can be shot out in a similar manner to Luffy's or Buggy's punches. The skin on his right hand can be removed like a glove revealing a fist of pure steel. By doing so, any punch or attack delivered by his right hand is slightly increased as the impacts delivered by his right hand are no longer softened by the skin covering it. From what has been shown in the story, he uses it only for melee attacks. Techniques * |Sutorongu Raito}}: Upon aiming at an opponent with his right arm, Franky is able to separate and fire his chained right forearm like a rocket at an opponent and reel it back in for further damage as well as recovery. The hand while airborne apparently is capable of moving despite only a chain being attached to it. This function can apparently be strengthened when Franky removes the skin off his right hand. This was the first function shown in the manga in which Franky performed with his right arm. It was after this function was first shown to Luffy that Franky revealed he was a cyborg. This was first used against Luffy. ** : An anime only function that Franky does with his right arm. Franky first fires his arm out at a group of opponents as with Strong Right. However, in mid flight, Franky opens up his steel fist and pulls on the connecting chain with his left hand. With this, he swings his right arm like a flail and slaps several opponents with his steel hand. This was first seen being used on several Marines in the anime. * : First, Franky removes the skin on his right hand. With it removed, Franky can deliver a punch which he calls Strong Hammer. This function is appropriately named due to Franky using a skinless steel version of his fist to bludgeon an opponent. It is named after the real life punch, Hammer Fist, wherein one strikes an opponent with a compacted fist as fast as possible. This was first seen being used against Nero. * : An apparently stronger variation of the Strong Hammer attack that has so far been used in conjunction with Franky Kentaurus. After capturing his opponent in Centaur mode, Franky uses this function to bash his opponent's face in at point blank range with enough power to break through steel. This was first seen being used to finish off Nero. * : After mistakenly fueling up with vegetable juice instead of cola, Franky's normally strong punch became noticeably weaker, to the point of doing no damage at all. This function served no purpose other than being a gag technique. This was first used against Fukurou. In the Viz Manga and Funimation dub, this is called Vegetable Punch. Left Arm During the fight with Luffy, it is revealed that Franky modified his left arm mostly to house various firearms. These weapons give Franky the choice to attack an opponent from a distance. The only other modification in this arm so far that is not ranged-related is the modification to transform it into a shield. From what has been shown in the series, he uses his left arm mostly for ranged attacks however it can still be used for melee attacks such as punching. Techniques * |Weponzu Refuto}}: Franky holds his left arm straight out in front with his palm facing the opponent, his arm then rotates inward and his wrist opens like a door hinge. The hole in his left hand opens up to reveal a gun sight that Franky can aim with. Franky is then capable of shooting a cannon ball. This was the first function shown that Franky performed with his left arm. This was first used against Luffy. ** |Bīnzu Refuto}}: Franky twists his left arm inwards without moving his left hand at all and exposes four small holes in his wrist that shoot rapid-fire explosive pellets at his opponent, like a machine gun. The name of this function is apparently derived from the fact that he is shooting "bean-sized" ammo as opposed to Weapons Left. Sometimes this is called Weapons Left instead. This was first used against Wanze. * : Franky expands his left forearm into a circular, shield-like state. This is the only left arm function so far that is not a firearm. It was first used against Nero. In the anime, Franky has been shown that he has a similar shield function on his right arm. However, this is non-canon. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Star Shield. * : Franky opens the tip of his left pointer finger and fires a bullet from it like a pistol. The name of this function is apparently derived from the fact that he opens his finger in the opposite direction a finger would normally bend, an action that is normally painful. This was first seen being used against Nero. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Ouchie Finger. * : With Anti-Monster Shells threaded into his left arm like a gatling gun, Franky fires at an opponent at point blank range with his left arm. This is what he uses against Sea Kings. This was first seen being used against Oars and Gecko Moria. Both Arms During the fight with Luffy, Franky performed a powerful attack that was able to damage a crane. Later when Galley-La butted into the fight, he performed it once again greatly damaging an entire galleon under construction nearby. It is thus revealed that along the separate functions done with each arm, Franky has a number functions that can be done with both arms. The most common one that has shown so far is Coup de Vent, a function where he connects both his arms with a T-shaped pipe called the and fires a cannonball of compressed air. The Coup de Vent is, so far, one of Franky's most powerful functions. Techniques * |Kū do Van|literally meaning "Wind Cannon"}}: Franky connects both of his arms together with a T-shaped pipe then aims the remaining end of the pipe at his opponent. He then sucks massive amounts of air into his abnormally large arms (thus making them grow even larger) and when he reaches critical mass he fires a blast of compressed air that travels at the speed of sound at his opponent. Apparently, Franky is capable of adjusting the power when he uses this function, resulting in various levels of power. This was first seen being used to destroy Dock One in the battle between Franky and Luffy in Water 7. Coup de vent is French for "gust of wind." ** 口径 0.2コーラ砲 ちょっと |Nanajū Miri Kōkei Rei-ten-Ni Kōra Kū do Van|literally meaning "70mm caliber, 0.2 Cola Cannon Small Wind Cannon"}}: A small version of Coup de Vent only using two-tenths of a cola. This was first seen being used to stop Fukurou's rotation. It was then followed by a more powerful version of Coup de Vent. ** 口径 1.5 コーラパワー |Nanajū Miri Kōkei It-ten-go Makkusu Kōra Pawā Kū do Van|literally meaning "70mm caliber, 1.5 MAX Cola Power Wind Cannon"}}: A super-powerful form of Coup de Vent, using one and a half colas. It so powerful it can propel him and the foundation from which he stands several yards the opposite direction. This was first seen being used to finish off Fukurou. This function was instrumental in helping the Straw Hats escape the Buster Call warships after the Going Merry arrived to their rescue which launched the Going Merry into the air in a fashion similar to the Thousand Sunny's Coup De Burst function. * |Furankī Bokushingu}}: Used just in case he is running low on cola. Basically standard boxing maneuvers but because Franky's fists are made of steel, they are far superior to a basic punch by a normal human being. This was first seen being used against Fukurou. * : Using his giant arms to propel him, Franky does a really fast version of the butterfly stroke. This was first seen to swim up one of the massive waterfalls surrounding Enies Lobby. * : A function that Franky can do thanks to the strength in his arms. By inserting the ends of a gigantic steel nunchaku into some stone pillars, Franky is able to create a large weapon he can wield against large monsters. This weapon lasts as long as the pillars used in the weapon remain intact. This technique and its corresponding weapon were first seen being used against Tararan. * |Furankī Sukaiwōku}}: Franky, using his incredible shipwright skills, builds a not-so-detailed, unstable stairway with the capacity to support the weight of at least two people leading diagonally upwards. The stairway gives Franky and anybody else with him reach to an opponent larger than them. The time that the stairway is stable, however, is short, so Franky and those with him have to act fast. This was first seen being used along with Chopper, who was aiding Franky by carrying the wooden planks that Franky was using to build the stairway for him to reach Oars' face. This move resembles how builders in the computer game Lemmings build stairways up to the air. Fridge After the fight between Franky and Luffy, it is revealed that Franky built a refrigerator in the area where his intestines should be when he goes to Blueno's bar to refill. This is the core of all of Franky's cyborg body as it is used to store fuel to power up all of his different functions. Up to three bottles of fuel can stored here and the amount of fuel that is depleted is dependent on the strength of the function itself. Also, the smaller amount of fuel, the less Franky's total strength is. Effects of Different Fuel During Franky's fight with Fukurou, it has been shown that depending on what fuel he stores, Franky's entire body changes. This includes strength of techniques, hairstyle, and even the mood of Franky himself. The following are the known types of fuel Franky has put in his fridge and their effects: *'Cola:' Franky becomes "Super" when cola is stored. All of his techniques are powered up and his hair stands up in his regent style. His mood also apparently becomes more excited. This is the fuel he normally uses. *'Vegetable Juice:' Franky simply becomes "Fresh" when vegetable juice is stored and his attacks seemingly become weaker. His hair turns into the shape of a tomato. *'Tea:' When tea is stored, Franky becomes seemingly lethargic and unwilling to move. He also starts talking with a Japanese farmer's accent. His hair turns into a shape that resembles the symbol, ♨, used to symbolize onsen, Japanese hot springs. *'Darjeeling Tea:' Used during the anime as a substitute by some scientists of Karakuri Island who were fixing him up when cola was unavailable. When darjeeling tea is stored, Franky becomes calmer and more sophisticated, basically a perfect gentleman. His hair also becomes combed and he opts to wear a gentleman suit. In the event that Franky becomes agitated and his stress causes the tea in his fridge to come to a boil, however, he reverts to being "Super" Franky, at least until it cools off. Lower Body So far, the majority of what Franky has done to his lower body involves somewhat vulgar functions. These functions, despite their rude nature, apparently provide Franky as much advantage as any other function of his. So far only his legs seem to be modified with functions. While Franky had stated earlier that only his back is the only part of him that is not modified, apparently not all of his body regions he can reach seem to be modified. This was apparent when he was asked to joined the Straw Hats. He initially refused and got his "treasure" painfully grasped by Robin's Dos Fleur technique in return. Legs During his fight with Nero, it is revealed that Franky had modified legs and hips so that they can split in half vertically and produce two sets of "legs". The front set is then capable of sliding forward to make Franky resemble a 'reverse Centaur'. This is the only modification involving his legs. Franky implied that this can only be done at certain times, but this may have been a bluff. Techniques * : Franky transforms into a Centaur by spiting his legs vertically and sliding his front set forward. While he's not physically stronger in this form he can use his four legs to grab onto an opponent and restrain them so he can launch another attack. The move is less effective against opponents larger than him such as with Fukurou as he could only trap his legs. This was first used against Nero. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Franky Centaur. Buttocks While being chained up by Cipher Pol, it is revealed that Franky had modified his buttocks so that it could expand to gigantic proportions when he inflates it. The purpose of this is to store vast amounts of gas. When released the gas propels himself forward a certain distance depending on the amount released, the regular version uses 1.5 bottles of Cola. Techniques * |Kū do Bū|literally meaning "Wind Jet Propulsion"}}: As disgusting and hilarious as it sounds, Franky inflates his buttocks to an insane size and propels himself forward with a giant fart. Franky used this against Cipher Pol, bluffing that he was going to self-destruct in a gigantic three-kilometer radius explosion taking everybody in the vicinity with him. Like Coup de Vent, Franky is also capable of adjusting the power when he uses this function, resulting in various levels of power. In a filler arc, Usopp claims the gas expelled during this technique smells like Cola, which means that this gas isn't a normal fart, but an extension of Franky's cola-fueled cyborg-superpowers. "Boo" is the Japanese onomatopoeia sound for a fart. Due to the way Boo is pronounced, the word sounds like poo to some English speakers which more or less is justified due to the nature of the function. ** |Ichi Pointo Zero Kora Hō Kū do Bū|literally meaning "1.0 Cola Cannon Wind Jet Propulsion"}}: A smaller version of Coup de Boo only using one cola. Franky's buttocks does not inflate as much as during a regular Coup de Boo, and the distance Franky is propelled is likewise shorter. This was first used in order to reach Fukurou that was flying using Geppo above him. Team Combinations Franky has been shown using several combo attacks with other people from time to time. The known named techniques that he uses are as follows: * ・ |Roku Oku Beru Jakkupotto}}: A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Robin against a large group of opponents. In here, Franky is seen using one of his trademark Strong Right's in conjunction with his crewmates. This was first seen being used against a group of zombies. * ビッグ |Pairētsu Dokingu Shikkusu: "Biggu Enperā"}}: Franky, along with Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji, initiate a mecha-like transformation. Zoro and Sanji, while carrying Franky on their shoulders, are the right and left legs respectively. Chopper, on top of Franky in his Brain Point form, is the head and Usopp, being held by Franky's right arm while positioning himself so he looks like a giant claw, is the right hand. Technically Robin is supposed to join up together with them in order for this joke technique to work; however, she refused to do so as she found it to be too "embarrassing". This is an apparently preplanned move created by Franky, Usopp, and Chopper called Tactics Fifteen. This was first seen being used against Oars. This move greatly resembles the way mecha commonly combine together in Super Sentai series to make a bigger, more powerful robot. Usopp also states that Luffy would be more than eager to join in if he was present. This joke technique appears as support in One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. After the five Straw Hats join together, they shoot a star-shaped beam from themselves. * : An anime exclusive attack which involves just three of the five Straw Hats who performed the Big Emperor technique. Unable to get Robin, Zoro, and Sanji into trying the original technique again against Oars, Franky simply "combines" himself with Usopp and Chopper. In this setup, the three Straw Hats, with a little help from Sanji to propel them, mount an attack on Oars' head. The only physical attack they can do however is simply Franky stomping his feet. Though initially ineffective, through some coaxing from Usopp, the technique makes Oars accidentally punch himself in the face. ** ロボシュート|Arume do Rēru Robo Shūto|literally meaning "Air Force Robo Shoot"}}: An anime-only technique where Sanji launches Franky, Usopp, and Chopper while using Pirates Docking 3. This move was used against Oars. * : A video game exclusive attack from One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2 which involves the Straw Hats who performed Docking 5 in the manga/anime, Brook (who joined the crew in the end of Thriller Bark Arc) and Luffy (who was pursuing Moria in the woods). * : Franky and Chopper combine Strong Hammer and Heavy Gong into a single strike to an opponent's jaw. This was first seen being used against Oars. The name combines FRAnky and ChoPPER's names and Chopper's Heavy Gong and Franky's use of the word "SUPER". Frapper is also a French word for "hit". * : Teamed up with Zoro, Franky uses his Heavy Nunchaku to attack a giant enemy's knees. This was first seen used against Oars. * : A move created by Franky, Usopp launches Franky at an opponent. This was first seen being used against Oars and Moria. The strap used for this technique, Kuwagata, is named after a beetle. * : This is a team attack partnered with Usopp. Usopp first fires one of his Tokuyou Abura Boshi at an opponent. As it flies towards the opponent, Franky ignites it with Fresh Fire. This results in a giant version of Usopp's Hino Tori Boshi. This was first seen being used against Oars and Moria. In the Viz Manga and Funimation dub this is called Super-Size Firebird Star. * : Making use of Moria's large freezer and several debris, Franky, with Usopp's help, constructed a large hose routing from deep within the refrigerator itself, which was strong enough to freeze Oars' legs and midsection in seconds. References Site Navigation ru:Батл Фрэнки/BF-36 de:Cyborg Senpō pl:Battle Franky 36 Category:Technology Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Weapons Category:Fighting Styles Subpages